Isana Rescue Mission
On the way to the Badlands, Yue, and Ryu are met by Yue's ally Placido, who is a tracker from the Land of Spring. They race towards the Yatsumaru Clan's home to rescue Isana, at all cost Meeting Face to Face, The Tracker, The Kurayami, and The Uchiha "So whats the plan here? Are we gonna go in reckless, killing anything in our way or try a stealthy approach? I'm quite eager to find Isana before those disgusting Yatsumaru do anything to harm her" Ryu says as Yue, Placido and himself sprints towards Isana's location. Placido blinks at the name. "Did you say Isana? as in Isana Sanagi?" he asks Yue and Ryu. "Yeah Why?" Yue says angrily. "I grew up with her in Yukigakure" he replies now having the resolve to save his old friend. "Good, I hope your determined as we are to save her.....I made her a promise and I'm going to keep it." Ryu starts to jump ahead of Yue and Placido, telling that he was impatient. Please hold on Isana....were coming Yue grinds his teeth and his eyes take on not an eclipsing Black and White Color but a blue color as its True form awakens within him, and as this happens the moisture in the air starts to become heavier and make the air muggy and humid. "Yue calm your nerves or your gonna flood this forest with water" Placido warns as they progress towards a large lake out side of the land of fire. "Let him be...His not the only one that wants to kill Isana's kidnapper" Ryu replying to Yue before he closes his eyes and activates his sharingan. The Lake of Nightmares Along the Southwest corner of the Land of fire there is a lake that is said to project the dreams and or nightmares of the people who drink from it, its hear that Yue will lose control completely. "Hmm, a lake we should stock up on water if were headed to the Land of Wind, it is a desert after all" Placido suggest "Good idea Placido, Im already exhausted....I probably shouldn't have gone all out running" Ryu replied embarrassed while panting. "How you holding up Yue?" Ryu asked. Standing by the lake Yue crouched down to drink form the lake, he drinks some cool water and then everything starts to go wrong. "Yeah I'm fine Ryu, we need to set up camp, its getting dark soon and my vision isn't that good in the dark, even with Placido's dojutsu its still gonna be hard to navigate the woods and then the desert." he suggest to the group as he gets a massive headache. "Agreed" Ryu replies while splashing his face with some of the refreshing water from the lake, as he turns to look at Yue he noticing that something was wrong. "Are you sure your alright?....you seem sick" Ryu asked again while touching his forehead. "Your warm..." Yue cannot reply as the Sanbi's cloak starts to envelop his body. It slowly creeps over him and when it fully forms Yue is no longer in control as he has gone into his feral mode and is blinded by rage. "Holy shit, whats going on with Yue?" Placido asks Ryu. "Get back!!" Ryu says while dodging Yue's attack which made huge splash in the nearby lake, making the water rise from the ground and fall back down like rain. "He is losing control of his Tailed Beast, I don't know what triggered it....even I didn't do this when I was Jinchukiri" Ryu yelled to Placido while hiding behind a tree, hoping Yue's rampage would soon stop. Yue enters the water and begins to fully transform, releasing the full power of the Sanbi. He emerges from the water and stares at the two ninja. "Crap, Lightning Style: Raikiri!" Placido says dashing towards Yue. "Sorry, Boss....Lightning Blade!" he says attempting to hit him, but Yue dives under the water and closes himself inside the think shell as the lightning hits the water. "He can't keep fighting with the Biju, it's chakra is to powerful to control!" Ryu says as he jumps to a few tree's near Placido. "We need to keep him distracted!" Ryu yells Yue uses his Three-Tails Menacing Water Ball on the two jonin and Placido counters with his Yukigakure style ice release by freezing the incoming water. "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!" he calls out and from the frozen ball of water a black dragon appears and aimed at Yue. "How are we going to stop him, both of us combined don't have the power to stop him" Ryu yells toward Placido. "Immobilize him i have a plan, His summon told me something about Isana's connection to his beast......maybe if we trick him into thinking shes here than he will calm down" Placido explains. "Great plan, I can cast a genjutsu appearing to be Isana, though it isn't as powerful as Tsukiyomi, nor do I think it will last as long, but if Yue can catch his attention to Isana I believe he can pause the the Three-Tails rage." Ryu replies. Ryu then jumps down to the lake, slowly approaching Yue while he screams with rage towards him. He closed his eyes and focusing on his chakra for a few moments, ignoring all other distractions around him. He then opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan and casting Demonic Illusion: Mother's Scorn Technique. Crows started to appear from the trees around them, surrounding the lake in a circular formation. Soon the crows turned into a darkened mist, in which everything around them turned invisible, blending in with the darkness, even eclipsing the sun. Then out of the shadows appeared a dark figure move towards Yue. The figure appeared to be Isana when she walked over beside Ryu. Yue stares at this Isana and Ryu Uchiha and his rage subsided as the form of the Sanbi recedes as its form shrinks to show Yue once again. "What happened?" he asks as he sees the destruction he's caused. "Did I do this?" he says as he prepares a set of hand seals. "Jinchūriki Arts: Bijuu/Jinchūriki Harmonious Union!" he says placing his right hand on his Seal and the other on the ground creating a seal that makes the physical form of the Sanbi in front of the 3 ninja as the genjutsu fades. "Its done" Yue says very weakly as the sanbi instinctively goes into the water. "Ok, what did he just do?" Placido asks. Ryu bends down next to Yue and analyzes the seals placed on his body. "By the looks of it, once he released the seal placed on his stomach, he unleashed his tailed beast inside him. The reason...I don't know...it could have been anger, depression, etc. But for now that's not our main concern" Ryu pauses while he struggles pick Yue up from the lake, carrying him near the shore. "We'll have to wait for him to be completely rested before we can continue." Ryu replies to Placido. Could you do me a favor and get some firewood while set up camp?" Ryu asks. "Hmm....that's strange.." Ryu says as Yue's hair turned from white to a deep blue color. Placido goes to get firewood and helps make camp. "Gosh, my boss is strange" he says as Yue passes out from the loss of a lot of his chakra after he released his Tailed Beast. Into the Sands of the Land of Wind The trio move quickly after Yue awakens in the afternoon. They are close to the Sand Village when Placido senses a strange presence approaching. "There's a strange presence coming towards us" Placido says to the group. Confused, Ryu replies"You must be a sensor, because I cant feel anything" Appearing in the distance, Kruger announced "I thought I smelt ham!" He then charged at them with a hungry gaze. Yue snarls angrily "You disgust me Yatsumaru Scum!" he says as he activates his kekkei genkai and his eyes glow blue once again, and by drawing out his chakra he forms his Arashitenjoumukyuu which appears as a ring of water around his body. "Prepare for battle guys" he warns. "Ok boss" Placido says with an electrically charged hand as he moves at blinding speed. "Lightning Cutter!" as he slams into Kruger and another Placido appears from the air. "Lightning Blade: Double Lightning Quake!" he says slamming into the Yatsumaru, but doing minimum damage. "What the hell?" he wonders jumping back. "Tsukiton: Oodama Rasengan!" Yue says attacking right after Placido. Kruger smirks arrogantly and kicks the two Placidos away from him while doing several back flips to get away from Yue. Everybody get back!! Ryu yells as he throws a kunai with a paper bomb placed on the ring, though Kruger dodged the knife, it managed to hit the sand near him causing an explosion. Though he was barely harmed, his hearing was muted for a few moments and blinded by the sand dust. " Yue I need you to use that Moon Release technique again, you'll know when to strike!" Ryu yells over to Yue. "Got it" Yue says as he molds his Arashitenjoumukyuu once again to form a Tsukiton: Oodama Rasengan; he holds it above his head with one arm and waits for his time to strike. Suddenly a huge cloud of fire rose from the dust, emitting from Kruger's mouth. He smirked and taunted "That all ya got, ya punk-ass thunderfucks!?" "Hmph...You should watch your mouth..." Ryu replies as he closes his eyes while they start to bleed. "Amaterasu!" Ryu yells as a ring of black fire formed around Krugar. "Blaze Release: Black-Hunting Tigers Technique!!" Several Amaterasu created tigers formed from the ring, and leaped onto Kruger and latched onto him, spreading the flames all over his body. He then extinguishes some of the fire from ring, giving him and opening to strike. "Tsukiton: Oodama Rasengan!!" he says after he slams the large Rasengan into Kruger. "Now die Yatsumaru!" he says after this causes an explosion As the smoke clears from the attack, Kruger is revealed to have survived albeit burn marks up his arm and his right sleeve destroyed. He says through clenched teeth "Your here for the girl, right?!" Everyone was shocked the Yatsumaru was still standing after two extremely powerful attacks. "This is gonna be harder than I thought... how are suppose to go through a whole clan of Yatsumaru... if we can't even defeat one..." Ryu referring to the team. Kruger demanded "Answer me!" "You know you shouldn't spit while you talk right?" Ryu ridicules Kruger. He retorts "Very well, allow me to dry you off." He then breathes a gust of flames at them. Yue appears before Kruger and his blue eyes glow again, as he cast a mild Moon Release to extinguish the fire and then just by glancing at amaterasu the flames are covered with water from Arashitenjoumukyuu. He looks at Kruger and speaks "Where is Isana? Tell us now or face my wrath" Kruger laughs manically at this "Your WRATH!? Believe me, you don't know what that word means! But if you want to see her again, follow me." He then turns around and sprints in the direction of the Yatsumaru encampment. Into the Unknown, Yatsumaru Camp The trio warily follow Kruger, Yue has the shokugan scanning the area along with Placido using his dojutsu and Ryu using his sharingan to make sure this isn't an ambush. They arrive and Yue's anger flares. "OK where is she?" he asks with anger still in his voice. Maikun sat atop his throne, smirking down at them "I'm afraid I don't understand your question. Who is it that you are looking for?" Placido and Yue speak in unison. "WHERE IS ISANA SANAGI!" Maikun smiles coldly "Oh, the girl. Z'Ive, bring her out." Bowing before his father, Z'Ive went to Sadow's room to fetch Isana. A few moments later he came bringing Isana by her arm and followed by Sadow. As she entered she saw Yue standing in the middle of the room and was slightly shocked, "Yue! What are you doing here?!" "Im here to save my student" he says smugly with a slight sound of confidence after seeing her alive. Isana became quite irritated. "Great, now I'm like some damsel in distress ... thanks a lot Sadow," she muttered under her breath while giving a sideways glance at Sadow. "Now let her go" Yue orders as once again his eyes glow blue as his shokugan activates, making the small amount of moisture in the air heavy, as he musters up his Water Armor one final time, coating his body in an invisible layer of hyper-dense water. Maikun smirked "My, my... and they didn't even say please. Kruger, educate these gentlemen on proper manners." Kruger grinned and stepped forward, ready to burn his foes to a crisp but was interrupted by Sadow yelling "Stop! Don't hurt them!" Choso made a hushing gesture toward him but his father had already heard "Silence, brat! Or I swear, you'll burn as well..." " There something about this guy....his chakra is immense...Its almost like a Tailed Beast chakra...No wonder his the big cheese, he is defiantly more powerful than any other Yatsumaru." '' Ryu started to breathe more heavily and deeply but then turns his attention to Isana. ''"Im sorry Isana....I promised that I would do help in any possible way I could...But I don't even think I nor Yue or Placido together get you out of this...I'm worthless" '' As Ryu thought to himself, sweat started to break from his face, a drop of water traveled down to his chick and fell from his chin. ''" I've gotta pull myself together...I have to have faith...I have to be strong" '' Then closes his eyes, focusing only on himself. ''"I have to be....brave" '' Ryu reveals his sharingan to both of the Yatsumaru, triggering the battle. Yue looks at Kruger and smirks. "Well alright then, if tha'ts how it is...... i guess you'll die first Moon Release: Deep Trench Wave!" he says flooding the room before jumping onto a wall. "Placido you know what to do, Delta formation!" he calls as he uses the shadow clone jutsu to get Ryu out of the way as the real him and Placido use a double lightning blade attack using the water to amplify the attack as they slam into Kruger once again, then a third Yue comes from behind slamming Kruger with his Moon Release: Rasengan once again. He coughs and clumsily tries to backhand Yue away from him while Maikun gives a displeasure frown. Placido jumps back and looks up, seeing that the blast opened up a hole in the ceiling. "Yue its time for That jutsu" he says as he jumps up through the hole as Yue holds Kruger in place using the Water Release: Water Sky Convergence and then going up to join Placido by using chidori to use as a lightning rod, the two ninja are able to set up the jutsu quickly and then the fireworks happen. Yue fires a strong water jutsu into the air and then allows it to connect with multiple targets below using the moon release to control the water, but its now that Yue feels taxed but he keeps it up for Isana's sake. Placido then calls down lightning from the sky to travel through Yue and his chakra enhanced water and attempt to electrocute all the Yatsumaru in the room. Maikun channels his electric chakra through the water to cancel out their technique and then unsheathes his sword. Ryu appears from behind Maikun gripping the edge of his sword. His efforts to pull the sword away from him miserably failed, as it would not budge. "Wow....what a big sword you have" Ryu referring to Maikun long sword, he then uses Lightning Release: Lightning Current to channel electricity through the blade, to Maikun himself. Using Scarlet Static to cancel out the attempt, Maikun then proceeded to backhand Ryu away from him. ''"It seems like this mysterious purple lightning is powerful enough to cancel other normal Lightning Release techniques out, as long as I keep using my lightning release technique's I'll be safe...but this is just an theory" Ryu thought while barely dodging the back of Maikuns hand with the aid of his Sharingan. While still holding his rather large sword, he drew his own and swung it towards his face. Maikun, in response, opened his fang-aligned maw and bit down hard against the steel of Ryu's sword, tearing off the blade and spitting it out in the opposite direction. In all the commotion, Isana took this opportunity to preform a few hand sings. Isana had gradually been moving backwards so that she was to the left of Z'Ive's. Since he was behind her, Sadow was the only one to clearly see what happened she did. However Z'Ive did catch a glimpse of a small light but when he turned to look at her nothing had seemed to change.However Isana had used a combination of genjutsu and her crystal clone technique to replace herself and used her crystal armor to refract the light and make herself practically invisible. Proceeding to grab Ryu's forehead protector off of his neck and rip it off, he kicked him away so he could take a better glance at the insignia. He smirked coldly up at Ryu "The Village Hidden Amongst the Leaves, eh...?" He crushes the metal in the palm of his hand and slams it down on the ground. "With this rude intrusion, let me proudly say that you have doomed yourself and your village." Just the thought of the innocent people in Konohagakure, or any other villages, being killed, tortured, and slaughtered by the Yatsumaru, all because of Ryu. Tears starting to race down his face. "No..." He mumbled quietly as those tear of water turned to light red blood. "NO!" "Blaze Release: Black Dragon Fire Technique!" Ryu said as a black dragon formed by Amaterasu flames was launched at Maikun, preparing to devour him. "You shouldn't let him get to you you know," came a feminine voice whispering so only Ryu could hear. Ryu was about to look for the speaker but the voice came again, "Don't turn around and don't speak loudly. It's Isana. Maikun is lying, they were always planning to attack your village it had nothing to do with any of you. Didn't Kimi tell you what she heard?" While wiping the bloody tears from Ryu's eyes, "She only told me you were kidnapped by someone named Sadow...'I'm so sorry Isana, I came to help you, but I only feel like I making it worse, If we can't even defeat there leader, how can we even escape from here?" Ryu said quietly. "Don't blame yourself, I don't. Don't tell anyone else but I'm actually glade you are here. You guys make much better back up than Sadow. But before we even attempted to get out of here, I want to know what your village is doing. Are they evacuating the civilians or what?" "Kimi warned some Jonin before, but there main concern is the Hokage now, he been injured by a teenage boy...he was powerful enough to take him, Yue and me down with one strike each. Even though some of the Konoha shinobi don't even believe in the Yatsumaru, their still on alert. Which is still bad, since don't know if they citizens have moved or not" "... What the Hell do you mean they aren't already evacuating! Your telling me that your village is more concerned about one random shinobi and an injured Hokage than even the possibility that a whole army will attack and KILL innocent civilians! The whole point of me distracting Sadow was to give the village more time to evacuate, but now I see this was all pointless! And I guess this means instead of trying to convince his village of the existence of the Yatsumaru, Yue decided to save one girl instead! Fine if your village isn't even going to help itself then I'm most certainly not going to stick my neck out for them!" Ryu then felt a slight gust of wind of someone moving away quickly. Maikun's eyes faltered in annoyance and scorn as he sent a shock wave of Scarlet-Static through the Amaterasu Dragon, dissipating it, and surging toward Ryu. Yue uses the Arashitenjoumukyuu to create a circling wave around Ryu and then crashing against the wall, which conducted the purple lightning with the water leading into the wall. "This is useless everything we do is pointless, we need a plan" "I got one" Ryu says as he sprints toward Maikun preparing his fist to meet with his face. Though he blocked it with one single hand, Ryu created a Genjutsu in which everything in the room would turn into pitch black darkness, and Ryu turned into a young girl. "His under my genjutsu lets leave now, Isana's is gone lets leave now!" Ryu yelled while running towards the exit. Yue and Placido are on the roof when Placido senses Isana's departure. "Shes out boss" he says. "Great, lets do this then..RYU! get your ass out of the way NOW!!!, Tajuu Kage bushin no Jutsu" Yue says as he makes several clones with Placido. they weave a set of seals and get into formation. "Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning" they say mixing their chakra together and causing lightning bolts to surge through Yue's chakra infused water All at once, the clan was electrocuted and fell to their knees, seething in pain. Maikun was unaffected and simply watched on as this took place. Escape from the Yatsumaru Camp Down a corridor in the camp came the sound of disembodied footsteps running. Isana had taken off from the fight. With everything that had happened to her recently, she couldn't take it anymore and just had to get away. "Those idiots! All of them! Those idiotic men! For once can't a single one of them think things through, strategize, before acting. But ooooh no, they ALWAYS have to play the hero! It's just ... absurd to think that when they know their village is in danger they instead chose to go gallivanting off to save ONE person! All those innocent people, so many of them could be killed because of this ... because of me." Isana began to slow down eventually coming to a stop just as she was on the verge of tears, "If people do end up dying, just for my sake, then if I ran away now it would all be for nothing." She remembered back to what she had said to Sadow before she was taken, about how all actions people take are selfish, "I guess they were all doing what they felt was right at the time ... just as I did when I came here. It seems I was being just as selfish as they were." Isana took a deep breath and regained her composure, "There's nothing that can be done to alter what has already happened, all I can do is make the best of this situation. I can't abandon those who have risked their lives to help me. I will do everything in my power to stop any Yatsumaru, no matter what it takes." Isana began to turn around and as she did she was shocked by the person standing in her way, staring directly at an invisible her. Furi smirks arrogantly "Thought you'd skip the bash, huh?" Isana looked passed her, "I don't have time for your paranoid, princess routine." She began to move forward, ignoring Furi. Furi angrily launchered her clenched fist in the direction of the back of Isana's head. Isana stopped walking. "Crystal Release: Crystal Wall," she whispered. A white crystalline formation erupted between the two girls. Furi's fist made contact with the crystal but didn't shatter.' ' Her eyes widened in surprise "What is this thing?!" Isana turned around and smirked, "That's my kekkei genkai." Using her chakra, Isana shattered her wall. "There's really no avoiding it is there? I promised myself that I would stop you Yatsumarus and I guess I'll have to settle starting with you." She performed a series of hand signs and called out, "Earth Style: Primeval Catacomb!" The ground began to shake and then suddenly the floor dropped from under them landing in a uneven room of earth. A ceiling was quickly formed above them. "This room is completely sealed in, nothing can get out. Now there are only two ways to escape; either I release it or I die. Now I think we should get started quickly because we have a limited supply of air and it would be a shame if we were both to die down here." She gritted her teeth and thought to herself "This is for you... Sadow..." She then charged toward Isana with the intent to kill burning in her eyes. Isana let her upper body go limp as she prepared for Furi's attack. For a moment, Furi hesitated and considered "Why is she letting me hit her...?" She then proceeded to blast Isana in the stomach with her fist. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of her. But she followed through, allowing her top half to fall backwards as she pivoted around her waist redirecting the force of the attack into her own. She kneed Furi in the chin and back flipped to the other side of the room. "So Yue was right, they do have armor skin," she thought to herself as she winced slightly at the considerable pain in her knee and chest, "In that case I'll have to try and keep my distance." The force of Isana's knee had jutted Furi's jaw shut and hurt it considerably. She rubbed her chin and thought to herself "Good thing I didn't have my tongue anywhere near my teeth or I would've chomped it out." She concentrated for a moment, formulating a plan, and then called out, "Crystal Release: Crystal Snow Shards!" A multitude of crystal protrude from the ground all round the room and then each one explodes simultaneously. A blanket of crystal shards is formed and hangs in the air for a few minutes, obstructing Furi's vision.